<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curse of Arbok by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612497">Curse of Arbok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hypnosis, Lamiae, M/M, Mind Control, Monsters, Oral Sex, Tickling, Transformation, Two Cocks, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the ancient times of Pokémopolis humans and Pokémon worshiped “The Great Ones” Pokemon who’s power and size surpassed all others. It is unknown how these Giant Pokemon came to be, but their powers were something to be feared. Some believed them to be World Enders, while some were sealed, others were too great and were forced to be stopped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read and Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curse of Arbok</p><p>In the ancient times of Pokémopolis humans and Pokémon worshiped “The Great Ones” Pokemon who’s power and size surpassed all others. It is unknown how these Giant Pokemon came to be, but their powers were something to be feared. Some believed them to be World Enders, while some were sealed, others were too great and were forced to be stopped.</p><p>Chap 1 The Curse</p><p>The great land of Pokemopolis was a thriving world, but faced many challenges. Many of the great ancient cities, people and Pokémon, worshiped the giant Pokémon, called the great ones. There were only 1 Great One for each type of Pokémon. Considered to be the greatest of the type. These were not legendary Pokémon these were cursed Pokemon.</p><p>This city however dealt with fearsome terrors. Some people prayed and worshiped the great ones, others feared them and all Pokémon. Could you blame them...</p><p>These were ancient and powerful Pokémon. Even to their own kind they were terrifying. The people of Pokemopolis worked on ways of sealing these terrifying terrors into objects. If the Pokémon could not be sealed, they had no choice but to put them down.</p><p>Not all of these ancient creatures were peaceful, some sought chaos and destruction.</p><p>Another terror struck. It was a giant Arbok, it had black and red markings along it’s face and body. It reeked havoc, it’s toxic breath caused nearby flora to wither and die. They tried to seal Arbok away but it was no good. It fired a stream of poison and destroyed it’s sealing item.</p><p>“It’s no good, it took us months to forge the treasure.” The elder spoke.</p><p>“Then we’ll have to fight!” Their greatest warrior took up his sword. Aided by his two Pokémon Raichu and Pidgeot he took off to fight. “Wait, you must not fight it, what ever you do don’t let it’s blood touch you!”</p><p>The giant Arbok reeked havoc upon Pokemopolis. Screams filled the air, the sound of people and Pokémon alike running through the streets. Buildings were being crushed and melted by Arbok’s body and poison, the poison gave off a toxic mist the filled the sky…</p><p>“Pidgeot, use Whirlwind blow the smoke away!” The warrior called. His Pokemon obeyed, flapping it’s mighty wings it whipped up a powerful gust. The toxic mist was blown away. “Raichu, use Thunder!” Raichu’s cheeks sparked and the sky grew dark.</p><p>“Raichu!” the Pokémon roared summoning a fierce strike of an electric attack. The attack barely phased Arbok but it did get it’s attention. The mighty beast hissed, and let loose a toxic smoke.</p><p>Pidgeot managed to blast it away with wind. Angered by their challenge the giant Arbok blasted a powerful Poison Sting!</p><p>“Move!” the warrior shouted, and Pidgeot went on the defensive, flying as fast as it could to avoid the stingers. The ones he could not avoid the warrior cut down with his sword, and Raichu blasted with Thunderbolt!</p><p>The attack seemed relentless. “Pidgeot, use Razor Wind!” Since it used Whirlwind before he was able to strike fast. The wind blasted through the needles and struck the Giant Arbok, it didn’t make a scratch but it did push him back.</p><p>Arbok flicked it’s tongue at them. A sudden cry caught it’s attention. Other warriors tried to join the fray. “No! All of you get back!” The head warrior shouted.</p><p>They didn’t listen to him, this was their home, and they’d fight for it or die trying. Arbok’s eyes glowed, in a flash beams erupt from his eyes and everyone caught in the light was turned to stone. “No...” People and Pokemon alike were petrified. “You monster!”</p><p>Pidgeot swooped in. “Pidgeot, use Quick Attack!” Light surrounded him as he moved at high speed. He readied his sword. “Now Raichu, Thunderbolt!” The Pokemon attacked and it struck the warrior’s sword. The blade surged with power, crackling with the electric type’s power. “Monster!”</p><p>He swung his blade, and the two forces joining together was able to cut the massive creature in two. The hero became dosed in blood. It collapsed, and the hero fell from his Pokemon.</p><p>The petrifaction was lifted, the warriors and pokemon were free from their prison. They didn’t have time to waste they had to find their savior.</p><p>-x-</p><p>The warrior hissed as the Arbok’s blood burned him. ‘Disgusting little creature, you and your family will suffer for generations. I curse you with my very blood.’ He could hear the voice of the Pokemon inside his head.</p><p>“Gah AHHHHHH!” not only his skin burned, but his bones burned. It was like they were being broken and fixed by the second. He felt his own blood boil in his veins, his organs twitsted and changed. “What did you do to me!?”</p><p>‘I’ve done nothing, you are the one marked in my blood, bare this curse and know your children, and your children’s children, and their children will suffer the same fate. Suffer as I suffer!’ It’s markings fade, and it’s life force fades.</p><p>The warrior screamed as his body changed. His legs fused together and became coated in scales. ‘Damn it!’ he cursed, scales appeared on his arms, his canines turned to fangs. His clothes ripped off from the change, he had a sheath now, his balls became internal. The strangest change was that his cock split in two, he had two dicks!</p><p>He had become something different, he was no longer human. The warriors and elders found him. “Look what you have done.”</p><p>“Elder...” he looked up at the old man, and the warriors, men he trained and fought with looked at him with terror in their eyes. He reached out to them, and they shrunk back in fear.</p><p>“You did not heed my warning, now look at you.” he shakes his head in disgrace. “You have been cursed, you have become a lamia!”</p><p>“Please, I’m still me, I wouldn’t hurt you, I wouldn’t hurt anyone.” he approached the group and they pointed their weapons at him.</p><p>“You are a monster, neither human or pokemon.” He banged his cane on the ground. “You are banished!” he says. The warrior had no other choice but to leave. He had to leave his friends, his family behind, only his Pokemon chose to stick by him.</p><p>He left Pokemopolis and traveled the world, finding the great ones and used his unique powers to seal them away. He didn’t intend to pass on the curse, but the instinct to mate became too strong. He started a family, at first his child appeared to be human, but as the years passed, the boy suddenly became like his father. So it was true, not only him, but his children would bare the curse as well.</p><p>The cursed man learned the fate of his people. Two great powers of destruction destroyed his homeland, they were sealed away. Pokemopolis was gone, and perhaps it was better this way.</p><p>Time passed, and his bloodline continued through the ages, the biggest sign was that his children were born with 2 dicks. Then at the age of 16 or 17 the change would occur. He just prayed his future generations would forgive him.</p><p>-x-Pallet Town-x-</p><p>Ash’s father met Delia after his transformation. Delia was a sweet woman, she knew who she loved, even if he was considered dangerous. They had a beautiful baby boy, and the father knew his son was cursed.</p><p>He went on his Pokemon journey leaving behind an egg for his son. Despite the curse the family held, they bore no ill will to the Ekans and Arbok family. Nor did they bare ill will towards their ancestor.</p><p>Ash was so excited when he turned 10 and his pokemon hatched. “Aww an Ekans!” he hugged the snake like pokemon, who tickled him with his tongue. “Hehehehe.”</p><p>‘Ash is such a sweet boy, I hope he’ll be able to handle the burden.’ There were no pictures of Ash’s father, she doubted the boy even remembers him he was so young. Ash’s strength and senses were higher than a normal person’s, and he didn’t question the two cocks thing.</p><p>His rival Gary, got an Eevee from his family. The two were always chasing after the other. They had local tournaments, contests, and other events. Ash couldn’t wait for his adventure to begin, he learned and worked hard to get his trainer license.</p><p>On the eve of Ash’s 17 birthday the two were having a battle. “I’m gonna beat you this time Gary.” Ash says, his Ekans hissed in agreement.</p><p>“Dream on Ashy-boy when it comes to battles you never beat me.” Eevee purrs in agreement.</p><p>Ekans: Intimidate: Weakens the attack of Pokemon. Moves: Dig, Poison Sting, Bite, Glare</p><p>Eevee: Adaptability: Moves: Sand Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack, Bite</p><p>The two began to clash. “Alright Ekans use Poison Sting!”</p><p>“Eevee use Sand Attack.” Eevee was fast, kicking up sand into Ekans’ face. The poison type fired a barrage of needles, he missed.</p><p>“Now use Tackle!” Eevee dashed in.</p><p>“Ekans use Dig!” He dove underground and avoided the attack. ‘Just wait, wait for the right moment, wait for the right...’ his body pulsed. ‘What?’ he felt his heart race, blood boiling.</p><p>His legs got weak, they felt like jelly. “Gah!” he tried to speak, but his throat tightened. He collapsed to the ground, he writhed in pain as his organs shifted. His clothes ripped apart. “Ash?!” Gary gasped.</p><p>The boy’s body shifted, gaining scales, purple like an Arbok’s. He soon found himself naked, Gary blushed seeing the two cocks, and they were getting bigger. Ash had trained his body a lot over the years, strong shoulders, fine pecs, and a mouth watering six pack abs. His pubes and body hair vanished. His legs twisted and fused together forming a large snake like tail. The boy’s cocks sank into a sheath.</p><p>“Help...me...” Ash gasped. Gary stared at him in shock, he grabbed his Eevee and ran. “Gary...” Ash reached out to him as his vision blurred. Ekans came out of the ground and rushed over to him. ‘Master, master,’ it called out.</p><p>When Ash came to, he was in Oak’s lab. Prof. Oak and his mother were there waiting for him. “Ash sweetie, we need to talk.” She explained the whole thing, about his ancestor, his father, the curse.</p><p>“So that’s why dad is gone?” she touched his shoulder kindly. “He’s off on his journey sweetie. I see a lot of him in you, the desire for adventure.”</p><p>“How can I go on an adventure when I look like this?” he hugged himself. “Even Gary was afraid of me.”</p><p>-x-</p><p>The boy was curled up under the covers. Ekans felt his master needed time. Time he got as the time for young trainers to get their starter pokemon was coming up. A knock came at the door. “Mom, I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“It’s me...” Ash rose from his bed, the covers dropping to pool over his shoulders. “Gary?”</p><p>“Let me in.” he hears. Ash looks to Ekans who nods. The poison type slithers over and undoes the lock. Gary enters the room. “What the hell do you think your doing?”</p><p>“Gary, look at me.” Ash rose from the covers, he was naked, muscles rippling. “How can I go on an adventure like this?” Gary blushed.</p><p>“So what, your cursed, my grandfather is already working on your trainer’s license. Once you are registered, it doesn’t matter if your a lamia or not.”</p><p>“Don’t you think I’m scary?” he asks.</p><p>“No, I admit when I first saw you I was shocked, but you’re still you. That’s why you need to snap out of it, and be my rival.” Ash launched at Gary, tackling him to the ground.</p><p>“Oh Gary!” the raven glomped him, crying tears of joy. “Hey, loser, get off me!” Ash’s wiggling and nudity was causing things to happen. His whole face was read as a tomato as Ash hugged him. “Ehh?” Ash blinked.</p><p>“Gary...did you get hard?” The brunette stuttered excuses, but their was no denying the bulge in his pants, plus Ash could smell it. “Oh wow! I didn’t realize you were so naughty.”</p><p>“No...I mean...yes...I mean...” Ash’s pupils turned to slits, the smell of Gary’s arousal drawing out Ash’s own lust. He sealed his lips over Gary’s the brunette was shocked at first, but feeling Ash’s lips against his. The feeling made his heart flutter, his eyes closed in bliss.</p><p>His mouth opened, and Ash deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and played with each other. Gary moaned into the kiss, hips rocking against Ash’s crotch. As he rode the waves of pleasure he didn’t notice Ash stripping him off his clothes.</p><p>Gary’s pants were unbuckled and unzipped. His tail helped tug down the garments as his right hand palmed the boy’s crotch. The brunette had a nice wet spot forming from pre. He broke the kiss to moan, and Ash acted.</p><p>He pulled Gary’s shirt over his head, his strength nearly ripping the garment apart. Ash kissed along his chest, till he found the brunette’s nips. He licked the boy’s nip, teasing it and coaxing it to hardness. “Ahhh!” Gary bucked his hips.</p><p>Ash moved onto the boy’s right nip, licking his way over to the nip. Gary shivered in delight, his dick started leaking more pre, his wet spot growing bigger. Ash gave his other nip licking and teasing it to full hardness.</p><p>He pulled back with a sigh, marveling at his handiwork. Gary’s chest rose and fell, his nipples wet and perfect peeks. His blush was spread from ear to ear, his cock throbbing, pushing desperately in his underwear.</p><p>His tail hooked Gary’s underwear and yanked it down. “Ohhh!” he groaned, his underwear tugging down his hard cock, he whimpered until it reached past the point of no return. His hard 10 incher snapped up.</p><p>As his dick pulsed in the air, he felt a surge of pride. Despite having two dicks, Ash’s cocks originally were only 7 inches long each.Being bigger than the raven stroked his ego. ‘Holy crap!’ Ash’s new monster cocks jutted from his sheath, each one was 13 inches long. ‘He’s bigger than me!’</p><p>Gary’s dick slid between Ash’s manhoods. “Ash!” The lamia rocked his hips, creating a wonderful friction. His twin cocks rubbed against his cock and balls. “Ohhh fuck!” Ash sucked on his right nip, as he rocked his hips faster.</p><p>‘Gary!’ Ash thinks. The boy’s legs got coiled, the tip of his tail tickling Gary’s soles. Pleasure bounced and washed between the brunette’s body, every suck to his nip send a powerful jolt to his cock. “I can’t….hold it...I’m cumming!” he cries out, his balls lurch and he cums.</p><p>Ash follows suit, his twin dicks swell and cums between them. The two pant, bodies tingling from their orgasm. “Wow cumming with two dicks is amazing.” he collapses against Gary.</p><p>“Shut it, loser!” He says but wraps his arms around the raven. ‘That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.’ he thinks, hiding his face so Ash couldn’t see him blush.</p><p>“Gary, I’ve decided...I will go on my adventure!” he says smiling. “And when I win the Pokemon League, I’m gonna make you my mate!”</p><p>“Ehh?” he gasped.</p><p>To be continued</p><p>Chap 2 Pallet Starter: A cold morning makes lamia’s sleepy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pallet Starter: A cold morning makes lamia’s sleepy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Read and Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 2 Pallet Starter: A cold morning makes lamia’s sleepy</p><p>Ash and Ekans were so excited about becoming trainers. He went back to school, taking classes, and training with Ekans again. His father left him a scroll, giving him details about his new form and what he could do.</p><p>His curse was from a Pokémon, so like a Pokémon he had to hone his abilities. Ekans was happy to help, they battled together and got stronger together. Even Gary, became part of his training.</p><p>Ash had very special eyes, if they flashed gold they could paralyze someone. Over time he developed a new gaze, his eyes flickered into a rainbow of colors, he could hypnotize someone. His vocal cords vibrate becoming a soothing tone, that draws people in. It helped sell his hypnotic gaze, drawing them even deeper.</p><p>He found he could hypnotize Gary, and make him do things. He developed quite the voyeur tendency, watching Gary play with his cock and ass for him, or sometimes just playing with his nipples till he came. He wanted Gary to enjoy the experience to so… “You will remember this time together. This pleasure, these sensations I want you to remember them.”</p><p>So Gary did, in his dreams, this caused a series of wet dreams for the brunette. Even when he awoke he could still feel Ash’s eyes on him. His body arching to be touched, needing to be pleased. Their time together was remembered fondly by Ash as well, he used the memories as fap material.</p><p>As the days rolled on he continued learning about his new abilities.</p><p>His saliva had healing properties, and his semen had aphrodisiac properties, his pre acted like a natural lubricant helping make his partner hot happy and high. He could produce a similar venom through his fangs, he could also produce a spitting venom that could paralyze.</p><p>It seemed he didn’t want to hurt anyone, so his body evolved to suit his tastes. To stun, but never kill! He was strong, flexible, and fast. Delia really loved his new form, he was great help around the house. When he ran errands he got them done so fast, he was able to lift and carry things with ease.</p><p>For all his benefits, his curse did leave him vulnerable in one aspect.</p><p>On the eve of his Pokémon journey, Ash and Ekans were so excited. They stayed up watching Pokemon News, it wasn’t a big deal, thanks to Ash’s curse his body broke down food 100%, giving him bounds of energy, he only needed 4 hours of sleep.</p><p>When they finally turned in they set their alarm, and another alarm just in case. They had everything planned, what they didn’t plan on was the cool day that would follow. Snakes were cold blooded, normally Ash’s heart would accelerate to keep his temp up while awake, but asleep, his heart rate slows.</p><p>The cool temp caused his body temperature to drop, making it difficult for Ash to awaken. His body felt sluggish and heavy, and he couldn’t bring himself to awaken. ‘So cold!’ he shivered and curled into himself. An open window was the cause of this chilling breeze.</p><p>Gary had gotten his Pokémon, but he hung around waiting for Ash. ‘Where is he? That loser, did he sleep in?’ As two more Pallet Town trainers arrived to collect their Pokémon, Gary was officially worried.</p><p>Delia had gone out shopping early that morning, she didn’t realize what had happened, until Prof. Oak gave her a call. “What, Ash didn’t show up to get his starter Pokemon?” she gasped. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened. Thank you professor, thank you.” she says before hanging up the phone. “Ash, sweetie...” she raced up the stairs, when he didn’t respond. As she got closer to the door she heard the alarms. “Ash!”</p><p>She found him and quickly started doing her best to warm him up. Her efforts were a success and Ash bolted up under a mountain of blankets. “Huh? What’s going on?” he blinks. Now that he was awake his heart was pumping.</p><p>“Your temp dropped sweetie, you slept in.”</p><p>“What?!” he bolted out of bed, not even bothering to put on clothes, he slithers out of his room with Ekans hot on his tail. “Oh man, oh man, it’s late, I’m late!”</p><p>“Ekans!” his Pokémon calls out. “Ek, Ekans, Kans.”</p><p>“Yes I know, we are late, and I know it’s not our fault but this is so bad.” They slither as fast as they could and ran into Gary. He knocked the brunette down, and his face landed right into Gary’s crotch.</p><p>Gary sat up groaning, rubbing the back of his head. “Oh man!” He blushed seeing Ash’s face in his crotch. He sat up, chuckling. “Hey Gary!”</p><p>“Don’t hey me, you idiot.” the two stand up. “You are late, I’ve already got my Pokémon, you are dead last.” he scolds.</p><p>“I know my temperature dropped, and I couldn’t move.” he chuckles sheepishly.</p><p>“Idiot!” he scolds again. “You better hope Grandpa saved you a Pokemon.” he says.</p><p>“I still have my Ekans, but I was really hoping for a Kanto Starter, maybe Charmander, or Bulbasaur, or Squirtle!” he says excitedly. Gary felt a little bad, as he already picked Squirtle. “I’ll go see if he has a Pokémon, go ahead and go Gary, we’ll see each other again.”</p><p>Gary blushed. “I wasn’t waiting around for you or anything, idiot!” he says and quickly leaves, dashing off. Ash smiles at him fondly, staring at his booty as he ran off. Ekans nudged him. “Right!”</p><p>They go inside Oak’s lab. “Ah Ash, I hope you are alright?”</p><p>“My temperature dropped, I wasn’t able to move.” he says.</p><p>“Ahh, I see, we did get a bit of a chill in the air didn’t we.” he opens the door for him. “Well come inside and we’ll get you a starter Pokémon.” he says.</p><p>Oak had been the most accepting of his new form. Everyone’s eyes had shifted when he had changed, though people accepted him now, but when Oak looked at him he never changed. Ash was so happy he didn’t question it.</p><p>He helped run tests on Ash, analyzing his fluids and body as it developed. It was thanks to him he learned about his semen’s special abilities. Oak was very kind and helpful, but kept his motives to himself.</p><p>Ash raced into the lab and found the three pokeballs containing the potential starters. “I choose Squirtle!” he says, he picks up the ball only to find it empty. “Already taken I’m afraid.” Oak says.</p><p>“Oh, okay then, then I choose Charmander!” he picks the ball only to find it empty. “Oh no!”</p><p>“Also taken by another young trainer.”</p><p>“Then, Bulbasaur!” he picks, but again the ball is empty. “Oh no they are all gone.”</p><p>“I’m afraid so, but don’t be upset I do happen to have another Pokemon.” A ball rises from the center, it had a little lightning bolt on it. Ash opened it and out came Pikachu. “Pika!” it cheered.</p><p>Ash was so excited, he rushed in and hugged him. Pikachu tensed up and glared. “Pi!” it shocked Ash and Prof. Oak.</p><p>“It has a bit of a temper.” he says, and the two slink to the ground. Ekans uses Glare and paralyzes Pikachu.</p><p>Ash comes over to Oak and starts to lick him, his saliva healing the man’s wounds. Oak shivered and blushed, fighting to contain his arousal. “How do you feel Professor?” he asked and Oak fought back a moan.</p><p>“Great, Ash thank you.” They get up. “Here is your Pokedex and PokeBalls.” he hands the items over. “Your status has been informed to the police, so if you run into any trouble bring your pokedex to them.”</p><p>“Thank you professor.” He couldn’t wait to start catching Pokémon and making new friends. The Pokemon League had adjusted their rules recently. Trainers could carry up to 12 Pokemon at a time, you were allowed to fight trainers in either 1 on 1 matches, using anywhere from 1 to 6 of your Pokémon, or 2 on 2 battles using up to 12 of your Pokémon. Gyms and the league itself had special battles where you could even have to use 3 on 3 Pokémon at a time.</p><p>Ash gives Pikachu a kiss and heals him. The electric type was surprised to say the least. Ash brings Pikachu outside, his mother and some fans of his were waiting, they had banners and posters of him. “You can do it Ash!” His mom brought him his back pack and clothes. Ash put on his shirt, vest and fingerless gloves. He put his Pokedex and balls into his vest pockets.</p><p>Pikachu still wasn’t happy, when Ash tried to return him, he smacked the ball away with his tail. He kept trying almost making it look like they were playing catch. Pikachu was about to shock them all, but Ekans gave him a warning hiss. His ability Intimidate activated. “You don’t like being in the ball do you?” Pikachu shook his head. “That’s fine Ekans doesn’t like it either, and it’s more fun to hang out together.”</p><p>He smiles and offers his hand. “Let’s be friends.” he says. Pikachu touches his finger, and shocks him. Ekans stuns him with Glare. Not the best start, but his Pokemon Journey it was just beginning.</p><p>To be continued...Ash catches a Pokemon!</p><p>Patreon Reward</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ash Catches A Pokemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Read and Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trainer Stats<br/><br/>Gary 10 inches<br/><br/>Ash Original 7 Inches two cocks Lamia Form: 13 inches two cocks<br/><br/>Poke Stats<br/><br/>Ekans: Intimidate: Weakens the attack of Pokemon. Moves: Dig, Poison Sting, Bite, Glare<br/><br/>Chap 3 Ash catches a Pokemon!<br/><br/>Setting out on Route 1 Ash slithers out onto his journey. He was using rubber gloves and rope to drag Pikachu with him. Ekans sighed. “Yes, he’s being difficult, but maybe he will warm up to us.” They were in an open field when Ash set up camp. He found an apple tree, and using his long tail he got them some apples. “Come on Pikachu, I’d like to be friends.” he takes off the gloves and rope and offers him the apple.<br/><br/>The electric mouse turns his nose, running off and goes into the apple tree and takes an apple for himself. Ash sighs and eats his apple and gives one to Ekans. While he could hypnotize Pikachu and make him obey, he didn’t want that. It wasn’t like messing with Gary, as a part of him actually enjoyed the dominance and craved the loss of control, Pikachu didn’t want anything to do with him.<br/><br/>He looks at his Pokedex. “Trainers are able to catch Pokemon by battling them with their Pokemon, weakening them and then throwing a Pokeball,” his Pokedex explains. “Some Pokemon moves can inflict status effects, such as Paralysis, Poison, and Sleep. Pokemon under these effects are easier to capture.”<br/><br/>Ash peers out, trying to see if there were any Pokemon around. “Let’s see,” his eyes scan the open field. “There!” He spotted a Pidgey. “Who’s that Pokemon?”<br/><br/>Ash’s Pokedex, Dexter, scanned Pidgey. “Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills.”<br/><br/>“Alright!” Ash comes up to Pidgey. “Pidgey, I would like to battle you and try to capture you.” Well, he certainly was honest. Pidgey tilted his head to the side. Ekans slithered out to battle.<br/><br/>From the start of the battle, Ekans’ ability weakened Pidgey’s attack power. It charged with a Tackle. “Dodge it Ekans!” his partner does, diving underground with Dig. “Now Ekans, Glare!” He burst out of the ground and caught Pidgey by surprise.<br/><br/>His eyes glowed and Pidgey became paralyzed. “Now use Poison Sting!” A barrage of needles hit the tiny bird Pokemon. Ash adjusted his hat and readied an empty ball. “Pokeball Go!” he throws the ball and hits Pidgey, it sucked the bird type up, changing its form into energy. The ball jiggles...and jiggles...and jiggles...only to stop with a ping.<br/><br/>Ash’s eyes lit up, sparkling in joy. “Yes!” he slithered over and picked up the ball. “I caught a Pidgey!” Ekans cheered with him. “We got a new friend!” he laughed. He was so excited, so happy.<br/><br/>“Pika!” they heard a cry behind them. Ash and Ekans turned to see Pikachu being attacked by another Tiny Bird Pokemon.<br/><br/>“Hey!” Ash slithered over, as he moved back towards the tree, he used Dexter. “Who’s that Pokemon?”<br/><br/>“Spearow a Tiny Bird Pokemon: Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.” Dexter explained.<br/><br/>Pikachu cried as it was attacked by the bird. “Leave him alone!” Ash through an apple and hit Spearow, knocking him away from Pikachu. Spearow was about to turn his aggression on Ash, but Ekans hissed.<br/><br/>The flying type yelped and quickly fled. Pikachu fell from the tree and Ash caught him. “Are you okay Pikachu?”<br/><br/>“Pi...ka...” it said weakly.<br/><br/>“Ekans let’s go find some berries.” Ekans nods, slithering to find some. Ash slithered quickly. “It’s gonna be okay.”<br/><br/>The air grew colder, dark clouds forming in the sky, wind building up as the sky crackled. They found some berries, but before Pikachu could partake…<br/><br/>“SPEAROW!” came a loud cry from behind them. Ash turned, and his eyes widened. It was an entire swarm of Spearow. While Spearow was scared of Ekans and other snake-like pokemon when in a swarm they had a mob mentality and would gang up even on their natural enemy.<br/><br/>As they attacked a storm began, a heavy rain pelting the ground, the birds and our heroes. The swarm of Spearow charged attacking Ash and Ekans, Ash using his body to protect Pikachu. “Leave us alone!” Ash lashed out with his tail shaking some of them off.<br/><br/>He couldn’t even use his poison in the rain in this situation. Ekans was strong but he couldn’t fight all of these Spearow. “Pikachu, Ekans, get in your balls you’ll be safe in there.” Pikachu shook his head weakly, and Ekans refused.<br/><br/>Ekans continued to fight, firing Poison Sting, and doing his best to Glare, even giving a few nearby Spearow a Bite. There was just too many, even if he could hit one or two with an attack, three more would attack him.<br/><br/>The adrenaline and Ash’s racing heart was allowing the boy to keep his body temp up despite the rain and fierce storm pounding him. He used his body to shield Pikachu, getting scratched and pecked.<br/><br/>After a barrage of Pecks and Fury Attacks, Ekans was down for the count. “Leave us alone!” he lashed out with his tail and pulled Ekans to him. He wrapped Ekans and Pikachu up with his coils, shielding them with his very body. “Don’t worry you guys, I won’t let them get you!”<br/><br/>The Spearow continued to attack Ash’s body, trying to get at Ekans and Pikachu, but also wanting to hurt Ash. ‘Why? Why is he doing this for me?’<br/><br/>“Ekans, I’ll hold them back long enough for you to recover, once you do use Dig and escape with Pikachu.” Ekans whimpered not wanting to do that.<br/><br/>“Here me Spearow!” Ash roared. “I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I will become a Pokemon Master one day. These Pokemon are my friends and I won’t let you hurt them.” As he spoke the Spearow continued to attack him, but Ash refused to let them get to his friends. “If you are angry I will take it! Come and get me!” he shouts.<br/><br/>The Spearow leader cries out, and all the Spearow charge as thunder roars. Pikachu escaped Ash’s coils, jumping out to defend Ash against the Spearow. Lightning struck hitting Pikachu just as he released his power. The result was a powerful explosion that zapped the Spearow hard and sent them running.<br/><br/>Pikachu, Ash, and Ekans were caught up in the blast as well and didn’t escape unscathed. The storm passed, the warm sun hitting the scene. “Pikachu...” Ash says the pokemon opened his eyes. “That was amazing, thank you.”<br/><br/>“Pika...”<br/><br/>“You are really amazing, you beat em.” he pulls the little guy in. Pikachu leans up and licks Ash’s cheek. “Does this mean we can be friends?” Pikachu nods, and Ash hugs him. He holds Pikachu and lifts Ekans up.<br/><br/>“Together at last.” A golden light draws their attention and the trio look up. A pokemon cloaked in a golden light flies through the air, a rainbow following it. “Wow, look at that!”<br/><br/>He tried to use his Pokedex, but there was no info available. As it flapped its wings a strange feather came flying down. It was a rainbow of colors and seemed to have a strange aura. Ash put it in his bag.<br/><br/>Ash slithered off, they needed to get to a Pokemon center to recover. He was weak and his temp was dropping, but he kept going, even as his own wounds needed treatment. They could have hunted for berries but didn’t want to risk the Spearow coming back.<br/><br/>They made it to Viridian City and ran into an officer Jenny. “You there...oh my!” At first, she was shocked at Ash’s monstrous appearance, and the fact that he was carrying Pokemon, but then noticed his injuries. “Are you okay?”<br/><br/>Ash slumped against her. “Please...my Pokemon...help them!” he was losing consciousness. The look in his eyes said everything Jenny needed to know.<br/><br/>“I’ll get you to the Pokemon center right away.” She gets Ash into her sidecar, before driving like a total badass and getting them to center in no time. Joy was shocked, to say the least, as the officer zipped into the center on her motorbike. “We have an emergency here!”<br/><br/>“Chansey, let’s move.” Joy took Ekans, Pikachu, and Ash’s Pidgey. Chansey lifted Ash up with absolute ease and they carried them back to be treated. Jenny found the letter explaining Ash’s condition. ‘Poor kid he must have been attacked by Spearow.’ She sent the letter into a multi-message, so every one of her sisters would know about Ash, and not try to attack him for being a “monster”.<br/><br/>The group was placed in their own room, Chansey was overseeing his care. Joy met back up with Jenny. “That boy...I’ve heard the legends but...”<br/><br/>“I remember the old stories when I was a little girl, of powerful giant Pokemon who terrified people and pokemon alike,” Jenny says.<br/><br/>“And the humans who stood against them often ended up cursed,” While Ash’s appearance came as a surprise, this is a world full of monsters after all, though Viridian was close enough to Pallet Town, so it’s legends were more known here. Other towns and cities might not take to kindly to his appearance. “Poor thing.”<br/><br/>“How are they doing?” she asked.<br/><br/>“The Pidgey had the least amount of injuries, he should be recovered soon, Ekans took a lot of damage but he will recover with time, Pikachu and Ash though...they need a lot of time and care if they are gonna pull through.”<br/><br/>“Got it, I’m gonna patrol the area. We’ve gotten reports that some Pokemon thieves have been in the area.” she salutes Joy. The nurse gives a polite bow in kind.<br/><br/>“I will look after them.” Jenny leaves, unaware of the fact the Pokemon thieves she was looking for were heading to the Pokemon center at that very moment.<br/><br/>To be continued...Chap 4 Lamia Hunger<br/><br/>Preview: Team Rocket cuts the power to the center and proceeds to sneak around to try and steal the Pokemon. James slips into Ash’s room, only to be met with a very hungry or some would say thirsty lamia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>